


Domination

by moon_hotel



Category: Sonic Mania, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hard-Boiled Heavies, Large Cock, M/M, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: Heavy King wants respect from Dr. Eggman. How do humans command respect, anyway? Heavy Magician says it's decided by who has the bigger parts, but she's been known to have a couple of screws loose.





	Domination

 Heavy King stood imposingly in the workroom, his arms folded sternly across his chest. His cohort (and self-proclaimed sister), Heavy Magician, chattered on excitedly as she flitted around the room, gathering parts and tools.

"So Gunner found a bunch of these shady magazines, and they're full of pictures of humans doing stuff to each other!" she giggled perversely. She flipped open one of them and shoved a nude pinup in King's face, who stared impassively. "See, all humans have inputs, but only some have outputs. And the bigger your output, the more important you are! This guy's got a huge one, so that's why he gets star billing!"

She paused, thinking. "At least, that's how I think it works," she said.

Heavy King put a large hand on the magazine and gently shoved it away. "They look ridiculous. Why are you bringing this up to me?"

"Well, you're the most important one of us, dummy!" she said. "You're always going on and on about needing to be respected by that so-and-so Dr. Eggman, so why not get a nice big attachment? I've been putting new parts on everyone!" Heavy Magician snickered. "Even me!"

Heavy King's eyes widened and he glared down at her. "You've been performing unauthorized modifications? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? I should have you reformatted for that, you--"

"Yak, yak, yak. You're not gonna reformat me," Magician replied. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I'm your favorite sister and I'm also a genius," she said, "and also because you wanna put Eggman in his place. Am I right?"

Heavy King considered this for a moment, and then rubbed his chin with a gloved hand. "You do have a point," he murmured. "You are rather clever."

"Aw, thanks, big brother, sir." She giggled again and winked at him. "So, time for my special high-speed, high-spec robo-operation!"

* * *

 

Well, she hadn't been lying. It only took a few minutes to attach the specified parts, and soon Heavy King had a sizable output tool made of shiny silver chrome. At first, it was about ten inches long, fully extended, which Magician had claimed was large, for a human--but King was much bigger than a human, and so he demanded one that befit his stature.

She had delivered. The final result was thick and weighty, and very imposing. It was nearly as long as his forearm from elbow to wrist, and the hydraulics allowed it to extend upwards until it stood up fully, nearly brushing against the curve of his round metal stomach.

Even after Eggman summoned him over the intercom, he couldn't help but admire himself in every reflective surface he passed. Now, the doctor would surely give him the respect he deserved!

Unfortunately, Eggman didn't even glance in Heavy King's direction as he walked into the room. Instead, he was poring over a prototype badnik on his worktable. He had a jeweler's loupe clenched in one eye, and, among the heaps of spare parts and tools, there were empty noodle cups and potato chip bags. Heavy King tried to suppress a disgusted sigh.

"How are those excavations going?" Eggman demanded, not looking up. "Any trace of the Hidden Palace yet?"

"We've narrowed the location down to three points within a few miles of the Lava Reef perimeter," Heavy King answered. "We should make contact by daybreak."

"Good," Eggman grunted. He reached across the table, fumbling for something, and then he frowned. "Where's my coffee cup? Did I leave it over by the machine? Bring it here, King."

King glanced to the coffeemaker and rolled his eyes. He floated over, grabbed the "DON'T TALK TO ME UNTIL I'VE HAD MY CHAOS EMERALDS" mug, and handed it to the doctor. 

He watched as Eggman glanced past his new, massive chrome dick to grab the coffee, took a sip, and then spat it out. "Wh-wh-what is _that?!_ " he stammered, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Explain yourself!"

King folded his arms, looking down at him smugly. "Just a new modification. Do you like it?"

"A-a modification?" Eggman sputtered. "I knew you Heavies had knocked all your screws loose, but this is too much!" He blustered and fumbled with putting his glasses back straight on his face, and Heavy King felt a wave of satisfaction at seeing his master taken by surprise. To be honest, King had absolutely no idea what his new tool was even used for, but if it was getting a rise out of the doctor, then it was as good a reason as any to keep it.

 "Get on the table," Eggman ordered, still red as a beet. "I'm taking this thing off at once."

"Why?" King asked, tilting his head in interest. "Feeling threatened, doctor?"

Eggman froze, speechless. His glasses started to mist over, and he grabbed his coffee cup and started to chug it as beads of sweat rolled down his face. 

Heavy King would have grinned if he were able. He lifted up one foot and planted it on the worktable, his massive metal cock pressed almost right up to Eggman's face. "I'm keeping it," he said sternly. "Consider this a warning, doctor. From now on, you will be subservient to me. Understand?"

Eggman stared. "O-okay, I get it," he said timidly. "Just, don't tell anyone...please?"

_Please._ That was a word he'd never even uttered before. Eggman locked the doors with a remote click, and then he leaned in, tentatively cupping King's new attachment in his hands. King jolted slightly. The warmth of his hands seemed to react to the new sensors...

"I have to admit," Eggman grumbled under his breath. "I don't know where they got the schematics, but whoever installed this did a good job." His hands slid down the shaft of King's cock, experimentally feeling the base and where it attached to his chassis. "Though I can't imagine what gave you the idea in the first place..."

King let out a low, rumbling moan. The underside of his attachment was more sensitive than the top, particularly right underneath the head. A wave of energy flowed through his circuits, mixed with a surge of self-satisfaction at seeing how he'd cowed his master. "That's not your concern," he said.

Eggman leaned back a little as King's cock grew even larger, curving upwards needily. A bead of lubricant formed at the tip. "Um, you're leaking..."

"Well? Does it need repair?" King asked, trying not to let his own confusion show. Maybe he should have checked out that magazine in more detail. Or at least downloaded a copy of Gray's Anatomy.

Eggman shook his head. "N-no, it's...it's fine." He wrapped a hand around the base of King's cock, marveling as he tried to touch his fingers together. "Good lord," he breathed, leaning in further. "You're... you're huge."

He brought his other hand up to pump his shaft slowly. His cock was plump and stiff, and King tried unsuccessfully to stifle a moan as his sensors picked up every minute detail of Eggman's movements. "That's good," he rasped, his voice synthesizer starting to distort. "More."

Eggman sat up in his seat, adjusted his glasses once more, and touched a finger gingerly to the bead of precum at the tip of his cock. He rolled it between his fingers, touched it to his tongue, hesitated, and then leaned in. 

King's entire body jolted. Eggman took his cock into his mouth--or as much as he could handle, anyway. He couldn't take in much more than the head, and even that was pushing it. He pulled back after a moment, gasping for air. 

King put a hand on his head and shoved his hips forward, angling them upwards so he pushed up against Eggman's mouth. "Lick it," he commanded. "All of it."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "Sheesh, just listen to you..."

He lifted Heavy King's dick in both hands and licked along it from base to tip. King moaned, rolling his head back. The warm, wet muscle curved around his sensors, stimulating them in so many more dimensions than he had ever felt before. This was way more than just basic categories of "hot," "cold" and "painful." Every little movement sent electric pulses along his mechanized nervous system, throwing the switches that told him _Yes, this is good. Bend him to your will. And make him do this to you over and over and over._

He pumped his hips forward and back, watching as his shiny robot cock passed through Eggman's hands and rubbed up against his mouth. He felt his internal temperature rising while his processes looped again and again. The doctor's touch sent shocks of pleasure across Heavy King's circuits, and greedily he thrust forward and back. 

He reached down to wrap a large gloved hand around his cock, pumping himself at the base while Eggman sucked and licked at his head. It felt amazing. "That's it, he moaned, his voice thick with static. "Worship it...w-worship me..." He bucked his hips up as he started to throb. "Worship your king!"

His cock shot out a jet of liquid so suddenly it took him by surprise.It landed squarely on Eggman's face, right on his glasses, and he pulled back as Heavy King moaned. He squeezed himself as he shot another spurt of cum, then another. The sensation stimulated his sensors inside and out, and he found his vision blurring as he overloaded...

A few seconds later, he came back online to see Eggman busily cleaning him up, grumbling as he cleaned off his glasses. "You need to warn me next time," he scolded. "You made a mess all over my workbench, and my plans, and my clothes..."

Heavy King sat up, scooping up a bit of the liquid onto his finger. "What...is this?"

"A thickened saline solution, acting as lubricant," Eggman explained. "It's stored internally, until enough stimulation is reached, and..." He paused, blinking. "Wait a second. You didn't know that would happen?"

King paused. He shook his head.

"Are--are you telling me you had no idea what you were doing?" Eggman said, turning red again. 

"I was...dominating you," Heavy King ventured cautiously. He suddenly felt very foolish. "I meant to communicate...that I was to be your commanding officer, instead of the other way around..."

Eggman burst out laughing. "You were trying to start a mutiny by coming on to me?"

"I-I was under the impression that humans did that to exchange power!" Heavy King protested. 

Eggman stopped laughing long enough to wipe a tear from his eye. "Whoever gave you your intel played a prank on you, I'm afraid." He leaned down to rummage around in a pile of books, pulled one out and handed it to King. "Here. Do some reading. Figure out what that shameless display really means. And do it outside," he added. "I have to clean up the rest of this mess."

Heavy King stood awkwardly, holding the book in one hand. "So...it didn't work?"

"Of course it didn't work," Eggman chuckled. "I'm still the boss, and you're still my right-hand man. But I suppose it was a fun break from my work. Now get out of here, you nickel-plated numbskull!"

* * *

Heavy King stomped into Magician's room once more. "Heavy Magician!" he bellowed. "Get out here!"

She jumped, her hat nearly flying off of her head. "What? Wh-wh-what did I do?"

 King lifted up the encyclopedia and shoved it in her face. It was open to the entry on human sexual behavior. "These input-output parts are used for reproduction and romance, you idiot! Dominance in the social sphere is determined primarily by factors such as wealth, occupation, and physical power!"

Magician scanned the entry. "I don't get it," she said meekly. "The magazines Gunner got were all about 'domination and submission,' so..."

"That's not the same thing!"

"Humans sure are complicated creatures. Well, you can't blame me for getting confused." She shrugged, then added slyly, "Did you at least have fun, though?"

Heavy King's metal face slowly heated up, turning pink.

"I'll take that as a yes," Magician said.

 

**End**


End file.
